


you don't have to say i love you

by Impalala_Shalala



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Birthday Gift for a Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalala_Shalala/pseuds/Impalala_Shalala
Summary: to say i love you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for a friend's birthday. hope you like it.

She was wasting time by waiting for him at the bridge, she thought. It was a frigid, airy day, too, and the cold humidity was threatening to suffocate her. Naya trembled lightly to the rhythm of the snow cascading onto the railings of the passageway. She felt the moistness of the flakes fall into her hair, which induced stronger shivers than before. She hadn’t even brought a book along with her, either, just her starry-eyed affection and Slytherin-marked robes. But he was nowhere to be found, as if he had forgotten their arrangements.

But, whenever she thought of him, warmth masked over the incredible coldness she was experiencing. Naya’s entire body, when paying just a small, smidge of thoughts for him, froze into heat and fire. First love would always overpower anything. Catching a glimpse at the array of emotions one can feel for someone else is as addicting as any drug, and she knew that. She shared so many feelings for him that it was almost suffocating. Her dependency on him would drive her up the wall, and now, as she waited impatiently for her lover, it was incredibly evident. Naya was willing to suffer just a little bit to see him for equally little time.

From afar she saw him trudge his entire body, covered in snow, towards her. The robe glided on the wooden floor of the bridge like a cape from a comic book she read ages ago. He looked like everything she expected him to be. Words could not describe everything he was to her. Words could not capture the emotion on his face when his smile rose into view, nearly in front of her.

Draco slid down the railing holding the bridge and sat down in front of her. Again, with the stupid shit-eating smirk on his face as if he knew something Naya didn’t.

“You look like a wet dog,” Draco teased. He dusted the snow off from his robes and brushed the intruding hair from his face. There Naya saw that prideful admiration, the one she knew so much of, the one she loved with literally all her heart.

Her next movements were rapid fire, as her lips met his with the intensity of his smirk and speech. She pulled his shirt so that his entire body fell into hers, kissing and nibbling on the chrome-haired boy’s soft lips. It took a minute for Draco to adjust to her actions, but as he melted to her warmth, he became infatuated with the taste of the pumpkin flavor chapstick on her lips. His hands grasped at the sides of her neck, holding her head as she kissed him impatiently, while hers scrunched the fabric of his shirt. 

For a moment, and just a very limited one, she separated their mouths from each other, keeping her forehead on his. They didn’t have to speak to know what she meant. He knew exactly what she needed from him, what she craved.

“I love you, Naya.” 

She engulfed his lips, once again, seemingly satisfied about his declaration. They smiled, each unknowing of the other’s smirk, as they kissed. What wasn’t said was heard by their touch, their happiness, and their infatuation.


End file.
